Reborn
by raidoX2
Summary: What did it mean to live again? Naruto is subject to that question, he didn't know who he was anymore. He was apparently born into this universe, discovered to be a powerful Mutant so why was he being told that he was not from this dimension. Cosmic forces play with dice as a perilous danger begins to envelop the universe and apparently only he could stop it. Grey Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

In the dingy and improvised streets of Harlem a young teenager trudged past all the homeless elders and youngsters. A sigh escaped his lips for the umpteenth time as he looked at all the druggies and depressed people around him. Life was not easy for the poor and many didn't care, they were busy with their own lives. His parents were unknown to him and the orphanage that took him in was incredibly neglectful, they knew that it was unlikely any family would foster a child from this part of the city. Crime rate was at an all-time high with super humans and Mutants coming out like cockroaches, the police had all but given up on their endeavour to try and reduce the crime rate. People like him didn't last long, it wasn't uncommon for a gangster to kill a homeless person nor it was uncommon for a superhuman to kill one of them. Luckily Naruto was very adept at fighting; it was probably because he had been fighting all his life. It was also because he was a Mutant or so he thought he was. He possessed incredible human condition that many had said he was akin to an all-round athlete.

Naruto turned and entered a busy street in Harlem, it was filled with food stands and shops. Naruto walked past one of the stands that was selling some fruit and in a blink of an eye stole an apple. Continuing his pickpocketing run, he came out of the street with an apple, a loaf of bread and some milk he took from a man's shopping cart. He had long since mastered the ability of lowering your presence till it was almost non-existent.

As he turned around the bend, he entered an alleyway and knocked on one of the doors. The slider situated atop the door was opened by a young man, "Oi Uzumaki. Did you bring some food?" Naruto merely lifted his hand showing the bread. The door was opened and Naruto walked into a small room, it was filled with the aroma of smoke and alcohol, the sound of sex could be heard from the floor above. None of the youngsters seemed to care, Naruto looked at the man and said, "Mark…What did I tell you about bringing new people."

Mark was tall skinny black teenager; he was also very selfless more so than Naruto. It irritated the blond when Mark continued to make stupid moves, it wouldn't be long before this was place was found by a gang. Naruto sighed and dumped all the food onto the ground, keeping the apple. "I swear you're going to get us killed."

Mark frowned, "Sometimes that doesn't sound too bad." Naruto growled angrily, "Don't act all depressed on me Mark, if you want to die so bad all you have to do is follow the gunshots." Naruto walked to the cupboard and picked out two daggers before walking out of the room. "Where is he going?" A young boy asked.

Mark smiled slowly, "I have no idea."

An hour later

Naruto was walking down the busy streets of Manhattan with a newspaper, it seemed the Mutant crisis was escalating more so than ever. M-day it was dubbed, they day that 90% of mutants lost their powers. Nobody knew why but many saw it as an act of God, one that would allow them to enact his fury to eradicate the so-called devils on the earth. Naruto's smile was bitter; people were all the same fearing what they didn't know or understand.

"Look Mommy, I don't have my powers anymore."

Naruto turned his head and so a young child walking down the street with his mother, in his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of a car that was speeding towards the child and mother even though the red light was on. Naruto shouted, "Get off the street now!" The mother turned and saw the car, she was paralysed in a bout of fear and the child looked no different. Naruto growled as he took off towards the pair, many onlookers were holding their breath. Many thought that the boy would die, he didn't seem to exhibit any powers and the car was travelling at speeds that only an athlete could hope to save the child and his mother.

They watched as the young teenager sped across the street before rugby talking the pair out of the car's way. The car came to a halt and Naruto stood up, he shouted, "Oi What's your problem."

A man came out of the car, he was very muscular and around 6'4 in height. He wore a black mask with a white cross on it. Naruto's body almost trembled as he saw the man holding an assault rifle and a grenade launcher on his back. The man raised his gun, "God has given us a chance to rid ourselves of these vermin. Move, I must enact god's will."

The mother whimpered slightly as she hugged her 6-year-old son, Naruto heard the faintest whisper, "Please don't hurt him…He's just a child."

The man loaded his gun and Naruto out of reflex jumped in the way of the mother and son, he looked at the man with pleading eyes, "Come on man, they haven't done anything to you. Why?" The man didn't listen as he aimed his gun at Naruto, "Because God demands it."

The onlookers looked conflicted, some believed in Reverend Stryker and whilst it was going to be gruesome they thought it would be the greater good. Other believed that man was nothing but insane and they wanted to go help. Then chaos erupted amongst the streets of New York as the masked man fired his gun. Naruto thought, 'Oh shit.' Naruto knew this was how he was going to die. Adrenaline pumped through his veins more so than ever, his body however was stuck. Why? Why couldn't he move?

Then it happened, the bullet seemingly ricochet off his body and went right back towards the man, piercing his skull. The man dropped dead and every person who saw what happened looked at Naruto with shock, "Mutant! Call the cops a mutant killed this man."

Naruto's mind was in disarray as he heard people weave and fabricate the truth, they were all lies. He never meant to kill the man, it was an accident. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance and Naruto in a fit of desperation began to run.

Elsewhere

Emma Frost was having a terrible headache, for the past 2 days the children were in chaos. Many had lost their powers and many were trying to use them to no avail. Some like Hydro died whilst trying to use their powers.

Cyclops entered the office of Emma Frost, he saw Danielle Moonstar storming out of the room, "Dani, Wait! What's Wrong?" No answer was given as she rudely slammed the door shut.

He turned to Emma, "What did you do?"

"She has no place here, Scott. None of them do."

A frown eclipsed his face, "We will discuss this later, Emma. I came here to tell you that there is a new Mutant."

Emma turned to Scott, what appeared to be shock marred her face. "He was spotted in New York; he was stopping a Purifier killing a depowered Mutant child. "

Emma Frost stood up and said, "I'll assist you with Cerebra, Take Logan and bring him here." Scott merely nodded as he walked out of the room. He turned to Logan who was most likely eavesdropping on their conversation. "Seems like we have a new runt to recruit."

Half an Hour later

Naruto was sprinting through New York, once he made his way back to the hideout in Harlem he could probably lay low for a while. Another bullet rang, Naruto said, "What the…" It ricochets again and hit the man. "What an earth was going on."

Naruto heard several men, "Found the God damned Mutant." Naruto began to run again, how had they found him. Why were they tracking him? 'Run to your left as soon as you come out of this alleyway.' He heard a soft whisper. Wait why on earth did it sound feminine? He sprinted out of the alleyway and caught a glimpse of military looking men chasing after him from the right. He thought, 'Left it is then.' He continued his sprint, bullets rang but everything was deflected off his body. The same voice, 'Quite the power you have there, Naruto. Seems like you are subconsciously controlling vectors. If you want to get out of here without killing anymore people. Run down the street and turn to your right, then walk into the alleyway on your left. You'll be extracted.'

Naruto seemed apprehensive, 'Why should I trust you?'

A soft chuckle echoed throughout his mind, 'You can't.' Now wasn't that the truth. 'As you can already deduce, I am a telepath. I have entered your mind, if I were against you. I could shut down your powers and let those men kill you.' Naruto sighed, it seemed he had very little choice but to simply comply with the female telepath. He didn't even know what a vector was.

Doing as he was instructed Naruto entered the alleyway, he saw a short stocky man with incredibly bushy sideburns. He believed the man to Wolverine and the X on his belt only seemed to prove his theory to be correct. "You must be the new runt." Naruto glared at the man but he didn't seem to care. "We should probably get going then, More Purifiers will be on their way." He grabbed onto the boy's shoulder and then grabbed the air? Naruto watched as the air shimmered and a rope leading to black jet appeared. "Scott reel us in. Hold on to the robe, Kid." Naruto did and the two were reeled into the aeroplane. The Purifiers wanting to shoot but knowing it would be a wasted effort, kept their ammo for another battle.

Blackbird

Both Scott and Logan had formally introduced themselves to Naruto who was still in a little bit of shock. Naruto stood with his arms crossed, "So you're the X-Men. What do you want from me?"

Logan grunted, "You're a mutant kid, If we hadn't saved you the Purifiers would hunt through the entirety of New York to kill you."

A sigh escaped from his lips, "I thought Mutants were becoming extinct, what with M-day and all. I also assumed that Mutants that possessed a dormant X-gene would also lose their X-gene."

Scott came out of the pilot bay and took a seat beside Logan, he said "That is a fairly accurate assessment, Naruto. Most people possessing the X-gene have lost their ability to use their powers. We believe that your mutant ability to manipulate vectors allowed you to survive whatever happened to Mutants around the world. Or the fact that you are not from this dimension."

Naruto was confused about the last statement, "What?"

Scott and Logan looked at each other, "I believe Emma would be the best one to talk to you about that. For now, we will take you to the institute."

Naruto asked, "What will I do at the institute?"

Scott said, "You will get a formal education as well as training to help with your abilities. That is if you were to accept our offer to join the School."

Naruto shrugged, "I accept, I have nothing better to do."

Scott extended his arm and Naruto took it, "Well then I formally welcome you to the Xavier Institute."

"Thanks for having me." Naruto took a seat opposite the two, his breath haggard and his body tired. He wondered what they meant from a different dimension. Joining the X-Men, it appears that life would get a tad more interesting for him.

Xaviers Institute

Naruto looked on in wonder as he saw the massive school, he knew it was big as he had seen it on newspapers before but it was quite a spectacle when you look it with your own eyes. Scott smiled, Naruto was very excited to see inside the institute. He had yet to forewarn Naruto about the students and their current state of disorder but considering his powers, he doubted that anyone in the mansion would be able to harm him easily.

Scott escorted Naruto through the Mansion and Naruto was looked upon by many ex-mutants who were wondering who the new kid was. They finally reached Emma Frosts office, Scott knocked on the wooden door before walking in with Naruto. Logan had long since disappeared, he said he had some business to take care off.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr Uzumaki." Naruto heard a sultry voice, it was eerily familiar to the voice that was speaking in his head earlier. He gazed at her and found himself almost blushing, Emma Frost was beautiful. Her flawless creamy skin, her ocean blue eyes and her symmetrical facial features.

"You must be Emma Frost, It is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said as politely as possible. He watched her critical eye trail across his body. She thought, _'You don't look to shabby yourself Naruto.'_ Naruto almost stumbled to the ground, he really needed to get used to that.

Emma Frost analysed Naruto, one could already tell he was poor. His clothing was the most obvious culprit; he wore cheap tracksuit and a white T-shirt. The tracksuit seemed as though it hadn't been washed in a long time with holes all over. His body however was a different story; he was well built if a little bit on the skinny side. He was incredibly lean with very little body fat, his golden yellow hair glowed perfectly in the light. His whisker marks made him appear a little feral but cute at the same time. All in all, he was quite the specimen. Though there was suspicion about him, considering his memories and the fact that he ate the bare minimum to survive, it made very little sense that he would have grown to be 6 feet or to be so muscular. What was he? She had a feeling that Naruto was just as clueless.

"Take a seat Naruto, this may take a while." Emma instructed. Naruto sat on the comfy leather chair and asked, "Scott said that I was from another dimension."

Emma glared at Scott, she let out an inaudible sigh. "It is merely a hypothesis of mine. I analysed your mind as well as your memories. There is a period of overlap when you were born, it is almost like you had a previous life and then your age was reversed. Sadly, I cannot access your previous memories and the only thing that I heard was a name, Kaguya Ootsutsuki." Naruto froze at the name, a brief vision of a creepy looking woman with white hair and three eyes appeared. Then it was gone, he couldn't conjure the vision again nor could he picture the woman in his mind. Emma's eyes flashed with recognition, "Your case is the same as Wolverine, I will try and recover your memories through regular telepathic sessions. It may be that you possess other powers if you come from another dimension."

Naruto asked apprehensively, "Wait Am I from some sort of parallel universe."

Emma shook her head, "I doubt that it was a parallel universe, the multiverse is filled with an array of different earth with different histories and people. Your earth is most likely one of those unique universes."

Naruto nodded, all this dimension and time nonsense was beginning to fry his brain. "What about my powers."

Emma smirked, "Power, Mr Uzumaki. I only detected one ability from you, it is vector manipulation. I had Hank confirm it. You have the ability to control the magnitude and direction of matter and energy. You could hypothetically kick a rock and make it move at the speed of a bullet. Your power is only comparable to that of Telekinesis but will require a different training method. If you wish, I can block your powers…" She saw Naruto's confusion, "Considering the fact that you don't have any knowledge about vectors or how to control them. Your powers are on autopilot, they reflect almost everything that is coming towards you allowing only the things you absolutely require to live through like oxygen."

"No thanks." Emma looked at Naruto inquisitively, why did he reject her offer. She read his mind and understood immediately. It seemed underneath all that clutter lay quite the intelligent mind. She had to admit it was a clever little strategy, if a little odd. "If that is all Mr Uzumaki, I will allow Scott to escort to your room. You will be given your own room. A schedule will be sent to you by before lunch and I expect you to attend each of the lessons. You will also be given tests throughout the week to see what grade you will be placed in." Naruto nodded and thanked the headmistress before walking out of the room. Scott remained for a second, she looked at her boyfriend. "What?"

Scott merely said, "You've changed, I would have expected for you to look at him as if he were a peasant."

Emma retorted, "Is this still about her. Stop deflecting onto me Scott, I am not the evil bitch that you think I am."

Scott said as he was walking out of the room, "There is always some truth in stereotypes and opinions. Either you've changed or Uzumaki Naruto interests you. I think it's the latter." She almost snorted. Typical Scott, he was as good a reader as ever. She wasn't interested by Naruto per say, now she was intrigued by his mind. His past was rough and the fact that he seemingly housed two different versions of himself with different pasts would intriguing to any student of the mind. She wondered what he would become after he merged with his 'other-self' for the lack of a better term.

Elsewhere

The Living Tribunal also known as God's right hand was being assaulted with questions by Master Order and Eternity. Eternity shouted, **"You said the Uzumaki would be depowered."**

The Living Tribunal spoke for the first time, **"My judgement is passed, Uzumaki Naruto will regain his powers and more. He is needed on Earth."**

Order shouted, "You would risk destroying the order of the universe. Uzumaki is an anomaly in the timeline, he should not be on this universe."

" **Time has set, He was born in this timeline just as he was born in the Elemental Nations. The entropy of the universe will not be damaged."**

Eternity looked displeased **, "You do so invoking the rage of the other entities, Living Tribunal. They will come for him should he ever regain his chakra."**

Living Tribunals white eyes flashed with the power of a thousand suns, "Their rage accomplishes nothing, it is the will of my master. Uzumaki Naruto was to be reborn to relive his life, My Master demanded it. He has been gifted with a second chance what he does with it is his own accord. Tell the others any act to erase him will only result in their death." Master Order and Eternity watched as the Living Tribunal vanished. They know that the Living Tribunal was hiding something, what it was, no one knew. Also what made Uzumaki Naruto so special that he would have the protection of one of the most powerful entities in the universe. Little did they know that Naruto would change the face of reality as they knew it.

* * *

 **A/N Alright this is my new story, the synopsis is that Kaguya sent Naruto into the Marvel 616 universe. The living tribunal interferes and changes Naruto into a child sending him down to earth. He binds his chakra abilities and gives him an X-gene.**

 **He won't be getting all his chakra abilities at once. It will take a while until he regains his chakra and his memories.**

 **You may all think that Naruto is overpowered but believe me Naruto is considerably weaker than quite a lot of people. His vector ability does have a weakness which will be shown in the next chapter and his chakra is only being used to equal the ground between the heavy hitters of Marvel like Thor and WB Hulk. To be honest despite all the Hax, Kaguya has she probably won't be able to defeat the upper tiers Characters in marvel. Do remember that these are the comic versions so they are considerably more powerful than the movie and cartoon versions.**

 **I am going to try and write Emma properly, her character is incredibly hard to write without it making her out to be some sort of bitch.**

 **Anyhow I don't really know much about the other characters in this timeline, so you can expect a few made-up missions. I will be following the X-Men and Avengers plot and may just change things here and there. Naruto will change a lot of the dynamics in the New X-Men comics. If any of you want to read the issue I started at, It's the New X-Men 2004 Issue 20. Just type in ReadComiconline. That website should have what you're looking for.**

 **I want to make the chapters longer, so the updates will be more sporadic than Omega Rising so you will probably have to wait a week or more. I don't know whether to make this a harem fic or not, tell me what you guys think about that in the comment section. Anyway, thank you and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Responding to some reviews.**

 **Robdor Peltan: I don't understand what the problem is here. Naruto accepted the invitation for a simple reason, one he is homeless. He simply deduced that the best plan of action was to simply go with them. Why?Because if there is even the slightest chance that his life would be better than he would take it. He knows who the X-men everyone in New York does. Also he has no idea what his powers are, he didn't even know what a vector. So he took the safest option which was get the hell out of there.**

 **Belthezzor: If you had read the chapter properly, you would understand that this Naruto differs from the one in the elemental nations. Two distinct versions of himself inhabit the same body. This Naruto is much rational and less hard headed than the other one. He understands that there is very little he can do to stop Emma Frost from entering his mind, she could enter his mind and not tell anyone about it. There is absolutely no point in arguing with her. Also Naruto doesn't have access to his mindscape and the bijuu are trapped as was shown in this chapter. The Living Tribunal did that to Naruto before changing him back to a baby. Don't worry though, Naruto will regain some form of hardheadedness in the next few chapters.**

 **DarkShadowRaven: Naruto possess the ability to control vectors, it's more or less a limited but still powerful version telekinesis. If you need a rundown on his abilities, check out Accelerator for A certain Magical Index. He has the same power. Kaguya won't be a villain for Naruto, I am thinking of having some more interesting ones like Orochimaru or Momoshiki arriving on Marvel 616. Doctor Strange will be a pivotal part of the story though, I don't want to give away the plot but I can assure you that he will be introduced in due time. Also if you want a harem, I urge you to vote on the poll.**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Tests! Tests! God damned tests. Naruto was becoming insane because of them. After Scott, had dropped off Naruto to his room, he gave the boy some spare clothes before escorting him to an empty classroom. He did a batch of three tests in the span of three hours. The tests were hard and gruelling. Scott said, "Time is up, Naruto. That was your final paper test for the day. Before you go to lunch, you're going to do some physicals with Dr McCoy."

Naruto walked behind Scott as he directed Naruto towards Hanks lab, many children staring and whispering about how the newcomer was. Noriko Ashida was one of the few mutants that wasn't affected by M-day, her powers were nothing extraordinary, her body passively absorbed electricity all the time and she could use it in a variety of ways. She looked on passively as a newcomer was being escorted by Scott to Hank's lab. She wondered how the O*N*E didn't cause a fuss about him, probably because Scott snuck him in without them noticing. She heard rumours that he was some sort of powerful mutant, it was probably a lie but then again it could also be true. She wondered how the other would take another person entering the academy after so many other students have already begun packing.

Naruto watched the blue haired girl like a hawk, she had been staring at him since he entered the corridor. He saw the briefest of sparks ignite from her hands as Naruto walked passed her. He wondered who on earth she was.

Eventually the two reached the lab, Naruto raised an eyebrow at all the high-tech equipment. How did the X-men even get their hands on this stuff. Naruto's eyes trailed to the next room which held a young blonde girl, she was being comforted by a teenage boy with gold skin. Naruto looked at Scott and asked, "Why does he have gold skin?"

Another voice answered his question, "That would be because of his mutation Mr Uzumaki. Elixir possess the ability to control the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies" Naruto turned and found himself looking at a feline humanoid, it had blue fur and yellow cat eyes. "I am Dr McCoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki."

Hank chuckled as he saw Naruto's gaping face. He quickly changed his expression, "I am very sorry for…" Hank intervened, "No, no it's quite alright Naruto. Scott, I am sure you have other things to do, I can conduct the tests without you." Scott merely nodded before walking out of the door and into the next room.

Hank looked at the new addition, Emma was right, it shouldn't have been possible for someone that was homeless to have such a muscular body. "Naruto, I need you take of your top and for you to lay on the surgical table." Naruto looked apprehensive but nonetheless followed the instructions. Hank gave Naruto some black sunglasses that essentially made him blind. "I am going to scan your body now. I may need to put you to sleep if your vector ability interferes with the scan."

10 minutes later

Thankfully Hank made no comment about his vector ability interfering with his scan, he had no idea what the 'man' or beast would have done if he were unconscious. All he kept hearing was, 'fascinating' and some complicated words/concepts like 'fast twitch oxidate and glycolytic', 'bioelectricity' and several others. It took another ten minutes until Hank removed the sunglasses from his eyes. "Well that conducts the medical tests. We shall now go on to the physical tests, follow me Naruto."

Naruto was led into another room opposite the lab, it was like a high-tech gym with all sorts of medical scanners and screens. It was like a scientist's wet dream. "Get on the treadmill. Hank put on several electrodes and other probing equipment on Naruto. "We will start off at a low speed and continue from there."

Hours later

Emma Frost walked into Hank's laboratory, she was surprised that Naruto was still doing tests. The boy had missed lunch and was going to miss dinner if he didn't finish. Naruto was now doing bench presses, Hank had him doing some gruelling stuff. The doctor kept muttering under his breath, Naruto was too busy trying to survive to hear what Hank was saying. Hank looked at Emma who had her hands on her hips, "Hank what is the meaning of this, Naruto missed his first danger room lesson today."

Hank chuckled nervously, "Naruto is quite the specimen, I haven't seen a body like his before."

Emma was now intrigued, "Do go on."

"His body is superhuman; he possesses quite a lot of physical strength enough to lift two tonnes. He can run at almost 90 mph and he has amazing stamina. I believe all of this to be because of this…" He showed Emma, the scan of Naruto as he was doing bench-presses. "You see that energy flowing through him. His body was born with it, it's not a mutation at all, it's natural. When he lifts beyond that of which his muscles can, the energy assists him. In layman's term, it enhances body. The strange thing is that combined with his healing factor, Naruto's body adapts to these changes. So in theory should he train to lift 5 tonnes, once the energy and his healing factor change his body he will be able to life 5 tonnes without requiring the use of the energy."

Emma was impressed, Naruto could be an Omega level mutant should the energy be more versatile. "What have you gotten on the energy."

Hank stroked his furry beard, "It doesn't exist, I isolated the energy and scanned for any similarities but there are none. From my analysis, it seems to be incredibly malleable and potent. I will require some more time to further analyse it, I may even need to consult Reed or Tony on this one."

Emma shock her head, "It's too risky, Tony would perceive the boy as a threat and as tensions are high in the Avengers. It's paramount that we keep this between us."

Metal clanged onto the ground, "Naruto, you can rest. I believe I am done with you today." Naruto only gave the doctor a thumps up before slumping onto the ground trying to regain his breath.

Hank looked at Emma and said, "I also tested his vector ability. I explained to him what vectors were and how they worked. It seems that Naruto is able to do calculations in his head." Emma gave him a quizzical look, "Do you know how Prodigy is able to use his psychometry to intuitively gain a skill or information. Naruto is the same, his brain intuitively knows the speed of the incoming vector. His subconscious ability to reflect vectors works in merely reflecting an incoming vector with the same force in the opposite direction hence why the bullets killed the people who fired them. Considering how Naruto could manipulate vectors, he could potentially apply them to stationary objects. For example, by stepping on the ground he could make a crater or if he were to punch someone lightly, he could increase the magnitude of the punch to that of a cannon ball."

Emma looked wary. "Provide me with a full physiological report tonight. I want you to tell Naruto of your findings, I expect you to help him in utilising this energy to its fullest potential. We need new X-Men and Naruto may be one of the few present in the Xavier Institute that can become one."

Hank looked at Emma with fascination, He had never seen her become so interested in a singular student. Several logical possibilities arose in his head, the most likely one was that Emma was doing this because she had become insecure. She believed herself to be inept as a teacher and Uzumaki Naruto would be the key in proving that she wasn't? Emma looked at Hank with a raised eyebrow, the man may be incredibly intelligent but sometimes he came up with the weirdest theories.

Emma walked out of the room just as Naruto had finally recovered, she had a lot to think about. It seemed she may need to talk to the other X-Men about their new student. His powers looked incredibly basic, Energy manipulation, a weaker form of Telekinesis (Vector Manipulation) and physiological adaption with an advanced healing factor. All in all, they seemed to have a new Alpha level mutant except she had a nagging feeling that the energy that he possessed was so much more powerful than what Hank assumed it to be. Regardless, she was sure the resident scientist would crack the code eventually.

Back in the lab

Hank sighed, It was a good thing he had learnt of a way to bury his inner thoughts. Emma didn't pry too deep into their minds, she read their surface thoughts and only went in deeper when she suspected something. Emma or anyone of the X-Men could not know the potential of this energy. It was as Emma said too risky, he had already discovered that the energy was basically Naruto's life force energy. It flowed through some sort of tertiary network in his body that was linked to all his cells. His brain, his organs, his cells they all had the energy present. However, what he had found in his preliminary tests were incredible, the energy could be converted into other forms of energy, light, heat, electrical and so on. He also found that it if used in the correct way, it could allow Naruto to run up surfaces. He had more tests to do, he would reveal as little as possible to Emma because with O*N*E here and her current state, he wasn't sure what she would do.

Naruto said, "Doctor…You gave me quite the workout. I am starved."

Hank chuckled, "I am sure you are. Come, I'll take you to the canteen and on the way we can talk about what I have learnt about your body." Hank raised an eyebrow as Naruto's haggard state changed into one of an energetic child.

Canteen

Each of the teams were sitting in the Cafeteria with their food, it was buzzing with conversations of all kind although many mutants just looked depressed. The room became silent as Dr McCoy escorted in the new Mutant.

Julian Keller looked at the new kid with bored eyes, he muttered, "Pssh Surge what were you saying about him being a powerful mutant. He doesn't look that strong."

Surge just shook her head, "You don't believe anything anyway Keller, You're so busy thinking that you're the king of the world."

Julian smirked, "Is that right. Lets try this then…" A green aura went around the tray rack; a single tray flew towards Naruto. Everyone watched in morbid fascination as Naruto was about to get hit by the food tray then suddenly it flew towards Julian with twice the magnitude that he had sent it. Everyone was silent, what did Naruto do? And why on earth was he so impassive about it. Julian was hit square in the face and everyone's laughter rang throughout the hall.

Surge chuckled, "How about a taste of your medicine, Keller."

Unbeknownst to them, Naruto was laughing in his head. He changed the direction and the magnitude of the tray. He had a hard time changing the direction of an incoming vector but it was easy to simply visualise the path rather than to focus on one area. Hank taught him how to do it, he hadn't mastered the ability, he could only manipulate one vector at any given moment whereas the rest would be simply reflected. Dr McCoy noticed Naruto's face and simply chuckled, his face appeared to be so innocent that it almost seemed as though he had nothing to do with the incident.

"Go get some food. I'll be taking mine back to my lab."

Noriko looked at the boy who seemed to be clueless, she stood up and said, "I am going to say Hello."

Julian how had now recovered, "Don't you dare bring him to this table."

Prodigy said, "I don't see no reason as to why she shouldn't. Nobody gave you command as to whom eats on this table." Santo was too busy eating his food to care.

Noriko simply marched off as Julian and Prodigy argued. She came up behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to her. "What?"

"You're the new kid aren't you."

Naruto looked impassive, "Yes I am." Noriko said, "Hi I am Noriko Ashida, You gave Julian quite the beating. He normally pranks the newcomers to show how much more superior to them he is."

Naruto's facial features slacked, he gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you, I am Uzumaki Naruto."

She laughed," Fishcake? Why would your parents name you that?"

He shrugged, "How would I know, I've never met them." Her laugh died in her throat, She quickly apologised. "No it's okay, there is now way you could have known." He looked apprehensively between the food and Noriko, "Um…Is the food free?"

Noriko nodded, "Yeah it's free. Just get yourself a tray and tell them what you want? I'll give you a hint, the burgers are the best." Naruto simply thanked her and took to following her instructions. Minutes later, his tray was filled with all types of food. She raised an eyebrow at the sheer volume of food, "Can you eat all that."

Naruto nodded, "I have a high metabolism, Dr McCoy said it was a side effect of my powers."

Surge could relate, she too had an issue with high metabolism when she used her electrokinesis to run at high speeds. "Come…You can eat at our table."

Naruto quickly said, "No no I would hate be a bother."

"You won't be. I am sure everyone here is the least bit curious as to how you are." She led Naruto to their table. Naruto studied each of them for a bit before taking a seat next to Surge. Prodigy looked at Naruto and Surge inquisitively before returning to his food. Naruto heard a gruff voice, "So you're the newbie, Nice to meet you I'm Santo. You can call me Rockslide." True to his alias, Naruto found himself staring at a humanoid rock man.

Naruto retorted, "You remind me off that orange guy in the Fantastic Four." Santo must have taken that as an insult because he huffed and turned his head to the side.

"You gave Julian here quite the beating." Santo said. He turned to look at his friend only to find him not there. "Must have decided to leave." The large rock man shrugged.

Noriko said as she watched him eat his food at record speed. "I might as well introduce you to everyone. He is Uzumaki Naruto, I don't know what his powers are though."

Naruto gulped down his burger and said, "I can control vectors." Many looked confused as to what vectors were or at least how would one can control them. "Quite a fascinating ability. Vectors are quantities having direction as well as magnitude, especially as determining the position of one point in space relative to another. In other Naruto possess a powerful ability considering that vectors are present everywhere, that would also explain why Julian's tray was reflected. Oh I am David Alleyne otherwise known as Prodigy. I ermm used to have the ability to use psychometry." Naruto looked at the black teenager who seemed somewhat uncomfortable about the topic at hand.

The last person to introduce herself was a girl who had a shiny metal body and had orange reddish hair. Her alias was mercury and her mutant powers were basically the same as her alias, talk about giving everything away to the enemy. Noriko asked, "So are you going to the training session later on."

Naruto finished up his food. He wiped his mouth with a spare handkerchief. "I have no idea."

Everyone raised an eyebrow, since when did Emma Frost give out sessions on her off time though no one asked what the session was about.

An hour later

Naruto lay on his bed sound asleep; he had taken a shower and found himself incredibly tired. Nobody had come to see him about a training session and it seemed he would be able to sleep until morning.

 _Dreamscape_

" _Class, what can you tell me about Chakra." A young auburn haired man with dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wore what seemed to be some sort of green military vest and a forehead protector._

 _Seeing that nobody wanted to answer, he said "Chakra is the mixture of physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is collected from each of the body's cells and can be increased through training and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Both forms of energy combine to form what is known to be Chakra, it travels through the chakra pathway and we use it to perform Jutsus by releasing It through our tenketsu."_

" _To successfully use our chakra effectively, it is necessary that chakra control is learnt. Whilst a few people are born with incredible reserves of chakra most shinobi possess average reserves that will deplete quickly should they not take caution in using it. Shinobi use chakra control exercises so that they can use minimum chakra for maximum effect."_

 _The scene flickered and Naruto found himself in what appeared to be a forest. "You are the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." This time he saw the same teacher as before but with another one, this man had white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He adorned the same clothes as the other man. On his back was a huge ninja star. "They've all been sneaking around, hiding this truth from your entire life." Naruto turned to see who was being addressed, it was him. A young version of himself with an orange jumpsuit and green googles. "Don't you think it was odd they you were treated, why the prices had always been inflated, why everybody avoided you."_

 _The scene changed again, still in the same forest but a different location. Naruto shouted, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Iruka-Sensei."_

" _Or what." Taunted the silver haired man._

" _I'll kill you." Naruto said angrily._

 _The silver haired man cackled maniacally, "Show me what you can do, Kyuubi."_

 _Naruto crossed two of his fingers from one hand with another two from his other hand in a cross like manner,_ _ **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."**_ _What seemed to be a hundred clones erupted from a large explosion of smoke._

End Dream

"Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto jumped out of his bed gasping. What on earth was that? Why did it feel so real? "Oh thank god, I have been trying to wake you for at least 5 minutes."

Naruto saw Noriko, he asked, "What do you want?"

Noriko said, "Training session, Logan wanted me to take you there."

The gym

Naruto watched as Logan floored Julian Keller to the ground twisting his arm until the young telekinetic was forced to tap out. Logan stared at the two who had just entered, "Finally decided to wake up, Naruto. Go get yourself warmed up." He pointed to the treadmill, "I'll spare with you afterwards. Ashida get on the mat, I want to see how much you've improved."

Naruto got on the treadmill next to Prodigy who seemed to be working out quite a bit, "How good is he?"

Prodigy slowed down the machine and replied, "I'd say probably the best fighter in the X-Man."

"That good?"

"He has been around for quite a long time and he has fought in a number of wars and battles." Naruto turned his machine on and began to jog.

A few minutes later

Noriko had her hands bent behind her back and she tapped out. Logan turned to Naruto who didn't even seem to be sweating. "Get over here kid."

On the mat

Naruto had put on protective headgear and padded gloves. Logan simply wore padded gloves. Logan said, "This essentially a test, I want to know how good of a fighter you are. No powers allowed."

Naruto retorted, "My vector powers are always on."

Logan smirked, he gave Naruto a bracelet. "Put that on, it will turn off your power. Beast made it specifically for your vector ability." Naruto did so with extreme apprehension and the second it turned on Logan began his assault. Naruto was forced to dodge to the right as Logan attempted a left hook, moving back to avoid a right body blow, shifting his body to the side to avoid a back kick. Logan said, "Your fast. You remind me of Captain America. Let's see if you can fight like him." He aimed s roundhouse kick to Naruto's head but Naruto countered by weaving his head down before delivering a powerful uppercut. Logan stumbled back, Naruto his chance and began his assault by crossing with a left hook and liver shot. His knuckles hurt despite the padded gloves, it felt like his bones were made out metal. Logan merely grunted before countering Naruto hook with a wild haymaker. Naruto regained his posture as he almost fell to the ground, that punch hurt like hell.

The two continued this dance for almost ten minutes, it seemed that they both had just as much endurance as each other. Logan grinned with excitement, the boy was quite the fighter and incredibly unpredictable. His fighting style was all over the place but that worked to his advantage an it seemed as though he was adapting to Logan's fighting style. Switching his style, Logan proceeded to use his weight to his advantage. Naruto was brought to the ground and he began to struggle as Logan placed him in a triangular choke with his legs. Naruto growled as he grabbed onto Logan's leg and began to pry them apart. Logan was surprised, damn this kid was strong. Naruto quickly switched positon and he attempted to hurt Logan by putting pressure onto his knee cap. _'Oh for fucks sake. Why on earth doesn't it hurt him.'_ It seemed Logan's bones were too strong so he would have to try and weaken his muscles instead. Only he had no idea how without using a cutting weapon.

Side-lines,

Julian Keller and Noriko both were surprised, the newbie had done better than they ever did against Logan. Without using their powers, it was hard beating a man with metal bones and a healing factor that made him the ultimate fighting machine. Naruto on the other hand seemed to be equal to Logan in terms of endurance and his unorthodox fighting style made him even harder to fight.

Meanwhile Scott, Emma and Hank were watching the two go at it. Hank stroked his fur, "It appears Naruto is an adept fighter."

Scott shook his head, "Yes but he is merely reacting to Logan. His moves are erratic and without any form of order. If he didn't possess any of the physiological enhancements that he was born with, I fear this fight would have been long over."

Back on to the mat

Naruto noticed that he was getting used to Logan, the man was skilled and also very agile despite his weight. Naruto seemed to have the edge when it came to speed. He would use that to his advantage. Naruto slipped underneath a hook from Logan, he let his leg hit Logan's ankle causing the man fall. He quickly spun around him and began to put his arm around neck attempting to chock him. Logan with his vast experience merely elbowed Naruto in his diaphragm and flipped him onto back whilst still holding onto his arm. Logan growled as he bent Naruto's arm. "Give up."

Naruto growled as he tried to stand up but Logan kept a foot on his back. "Give up." Twisting his arm further causing the blonde to wince in pain. Naruto eyes flashed red, he had no idea what it was but he felt a rush of energy overcome him. He swiped at Logan's leg and the man was unprepared for the force of the kick and he was forced to release Naruto's arm as his centre of gravity was shifted. Naruto got up in a flash causing everyone to look at him quizzically. Did he just get faster?

Logan soon after got up and he attempted to grapple Naruto again but Naruto raised an eyebrow at how slow he was. That didn't even make any sense, Was he getting faster or was Logan getting slower?

Emma Frost analyse the situation along with Hank as Naruto became more evasive off Logan's attacks. She said, "Is he adapting again."

Hank shook his head, "He is tapping into the energy."

Scott was curious, he had gotten a small overview of this unique energy that Naruto possessed by Emma but he had no idea what it's uses were. None of them did. "He is getting stronger as well." They watched as Logan as sent to the matt by a powerful hook.

Emma asked, "Perhaps we should end the fight."

Scott shook his head, "Logan is getting exited, Naruto seems to be fighting on instinct now." Emma nodded, "His thoughts are too chaotic for him to formulate a good strategy. I must say he has good fighting intuition to be able to react with such precision. A normal person would be dead or in a coma by now."

Hank must have noticed it as well, "He is aiming for spots that would result in large amounts of damage and pain. Kidneys, brain stem, liver, temple. Amidst all that chaos there seems to be a very deadly beast."

Logan grinned as he dodged another kick to his kidney, He grabbed Naruto retreating Leg and used it to throw Naruto off balance. Naruto tried to roll out of the way but Logan was not having that, he kicked Naruto's side causing him to fall onto his side and gasp for air. Naruto barely had anytime to breath as Logan punched Naruto's diaphragm with all of his strength.

*Ring Ring*

Logan stopped his final punch as the bell went signifying it was the end of the session. He may not have been showing it but Naruto had worn him out. His punches hit him with what felt like the force of a cannon ball. It was like fighting himself only Naruto possessed a body akin to that of Spiderman.

Naruto seemed to not be any better, the boy was tired and his body ached everywhere. He had never fought like that before and he had some pride that he could fight on par with Logan. "You did good kid; I might have to try harder next time." Naruto's pride drained away from him, he wasn't even trying his hardest. "Normally you would have to wait until the session is over until you get to go but I believe Emma wants to see you before you head off to bed." He pointed to the departing group. Naruto hadn't even noticed that they were present.

Naruto picked himself up slowly and shook hands with Logan before making his way out of the gym. Emma was waiting outside for Naruto, she said, "Go shower and then come to my office. I believe it's time we have your first session."

Thirty minutes

A fresh Naruto walked into Emma's office. He saw that she was sitting on a sofa rather than her desk. "Finally decided to arrive. Come take a seat beside me."

Naruto did as he was instructed. He could smell the scent of her fragrant perfume, it was intoxicating. Emma noticing that Naruto's mind was drifting said, "We are going to start off by entering your mind. If there is a block, I will try and find it."

She told Naruto to face her before she placed two fingers on both of temples, "This might feel weird but I need you to relax."

And relax he did. A weird tingling sensation overcame his body and then he felt his mind separate almost from his body.

They both found themselves in Naruto's mind. Emma was impressed, this was no basic mind. It was like a fortress, his mindscape in fact seemed to have a massive castle in it. Naruto and Emma walked through the twists and turns that his mind presented, his memories could be seen as he walked towards the castle. Then just as they reached the gate, his memories of this world seized. He had seen everything from the second he was placed into the orphanage in Harlem to the present.

"That's the overlap?" Emma nodded, "You have no memory from when you were born." They tried to open the door but to no avail. "This must be where your other memories are. I cannot penetrate it with my telepathy."

Naruto walked up to the massive two wooden doors, he touched the handle and the door suddenly opened. Emma looked confused as they saw multiple closed doors and this time even Naruto couldn't open them. They proceeded to enter a gigantic hall of sorts and in that hall, was most likely a first clue. They saw nine stone beasts circling the woman that they knew to be Kaguya Ootsutsuki. They were all stone and each of the beasts had a stone chain coming from their chests that seemed to encircle the woman. Naruto walked up to a fox with nine tails, he muttered, "Kyuubi no Kitsune." He went to touch it and Emma shouted, "No Naruto don't touch it!" But it was too late, as soon as Naruto touched the fox both Emma and Naruto were expelled from his mind. Their bodies flown across the room both seemed mentally exhausted from the journey.

Emma gathered herself and stood up, "I suppose we have made some progress. The castle is resistant to my telepathy this may take much longer than I originally anticipated. I will have to teach you a way to enter your own mindscape." Naruto was surprised that she didn't say anything about his dream. It was as though she didn't see that memory, as a matter of fact he didn't even think he did either.

"You may leave if you wish."

Naruto merely nodded before walking out of the door. Emma had a lot thinking to do, what were those beasts and why did she sense that Naruto knew or at least was familiar with the stone fox.

Later that night, Naruto found himself twisting and turning as his body began to heat up. His eyes fluttered open revealing it flickering from red eyes with slits to red eyes with three tomeos to purple eyes with concentric ripples orbiting a dotted pupil and then back to his blue eyes.

Deep within Naruto, a mirthful chuckle emanated from the statue of Kaguya Ootsutsuki as a apart of it began to break apart revealing some skin. **"I see that you're awake…Kaguya."** A deep voice could be heard from within the hall. A pair of red slitted eyes watched as the stone covering Kaguya's face began to break away. She appeared dazed but her mouth contorted into a sickening smile, **"Indeed I am, Kurama. How long has it been since the Uzumaki sealed me in him?"**

No answer was given but Kaguya got what she needed when she accessed the boy's memories. **"Isn't this an interesting turn of events. It appears he doesn't quite remember who he is."**

Kurama growled, **"Don't you dare try anything."**

Kaguya quirked a seemingly innocent smile, **"Oh I have no interest in meddling. I have no reason to anyways."** Kurama didn't believe her but he knew that until Naruto regained his memories. None of them would be going anywhere.

Morning

Naruto awoke with a gasp, he felt sick to his stomach and his body felt as if it were on fire. He ran to the toilet, speeding past Noriko who had just woken up before vomiting in the toilet. He looked at the mirror and gasped. His hair, his eyes. What was going on?

* * *

 **A/N Second Chapter done. I kind of rushed it and tried to finish it as soon as possible because I have a lot of work this coming month. So, I wanted to try and going ahead of schedule so that I could have some time for work without abandoning you guys. Anyways, Naruto is finally beginning get his memory back. I decided to seal Kaguya in him even though it is an overused cliché in crossovers these days just because I felt like he may need the extra power boost. Also because I need it so that he may defeat the evil that the Living Tribunal hinted at. Don't worry Naruto won't be overpowered espically with all the comic arcs, you will see that raw power doesn't help you win all the time.**

 **I intend to make some changes to the marvel continuity over the story, some will be major and some will be so minor that you may not notice. I have had a multitude of PMs being sent to me about whether Naruto will have a harem or not. I am going to let you guys decide so I have posted a poll on my profile page. Please do vote. You can also leave the pairing or harem that you want in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
